Menanam Padi
by Nagisa Yoriko
Summary: Gadis bermata hitam itu berkacak pinggang. "Yah, Tuan payah nih! Masa turun ke sawah saja tidak berani, padahal tadi Anda sendiri yang bilang ingin ikut menanam padi."/"Di negeriku tidak ada sawah seperti ini, Nesia. Jadi, jangan tertawai aku," ucapnya dengan tetap menjaga image cool-nya./ Ficlet, Nethere & little!fem!Nesia/ Mau lihat bule turun ke sawah? Silakan R&R :)


**A/N: **Fanfiksi kesekian saya di fandom ini. Akhirnya saya buat juga NetherNesia lagi, saya sadar kalo Indonesia masih OC di sini :3. Tadinya sangat ingin buat RusBel lagi, tapi entah kenapa malah WB di tengah-tengah DDX

**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers-Hetalia by Hidekazu Himaruya, tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Genre:** Friendship.

**Warning:** **[1] **little!fem!Nesia **[2]** OC. **[3]** OOC. **[4]** AU. **[5] **Fiksi ringan untuk melawan webe :( **[6]**Ficlet.** [7] **Human Name: Nethere untuk Netherlands, Nesia untuk fem!Indonesia.

* * *

**Menanam Padi**

**Hetalia Axis Powers by Hidekazu Himaruya**

.

.

NetherNesia fanfiction by Yoriko

* * *

Pagi yang cerah seperti biasa, saat seorang gadis kecil membuka pintu utama sebuah rumah bergaya klasik itu. Semilir udara sejuk yang menyapu lembut wajahnya, membuat semangat gadis kecil itu semakin menggelora. Saatnya bekerja!

Ia kembali masuk ke dalam rumah saat teringat bahwa dirinya belum membawa serta topi capingnya.

"Nesia," panggil sebuah suara.

Gadis kecil berkuncir satu itu menoleh dan mendapati tuannya. "Selamat pagi, Tuan Nethere."

Pemuda Netherlands yang notabene menumpang tinggal di rumah Indonesia itu pun tertegun. "Akan pergi ke mana kau, Nesia? Ini kan masih pagi. Masih jam tujuh."

"Aku sudah harus memulai tanam padi, Tuan. Hasilnya nanti 'kan untuk Anda juga."

Pemuda bersyal putih biru itu merasa tertohok mendengar jawaban polos si gadis. Bagaimanapun dirinyalah penyebab si gadis dan rakyatnya harus bekerja keras seperti ini. Perlahan, hati kecilnya tersentuh.

"Nesia, biarkan aku membantumu menanam padi."

.

.

Kicau burung seolah menjadi harmoni wajib yang terdengar di pagi hari. Kedua orang berbeda ras itu berjalan berdampingan. Nesia terlihat sedikit kerepotan menyamai langkah tuannya, ibarat jika Nesia berjalan satu langkah, pemuda itu telah lebih dulu dua hingga tiga langkah di depannya.

"Aduh... Tuan, tolong jangan cepat-cepat jalannya!" teriak Nesia sembari sedikit menjunjung jarik yang menutupi hingga lima senti di bawah lututnya itu. Nethere terkekeh. "Haha... padahal jalanku juga pelan-pelan, lho."

Lalu, Nesia cemberut. Pipi gembulnya semakin terlihat menyembul, hingga diam-diam Nethere ingin mencubitnya. Hei? Apa?! Ingin mencubit? Pemuda berambut tulip itu lantas menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya—berusaha mengusir keinginan aneh yang sempat terbersit di pikiran.

Tak lama mereka pun tiba di sebuah petakan sawah yang belum ditanami. Sawah-sawah di sekelilingnya pun dalam keadaan serupa. Beberapa penduduk terlihat mulai berdatangan untuk menanam padi, di antara mereka ada yang melintas di depan Nethere dan Nesia, mereka menatap sang kolonial dengan tatapan sinis sekaligus mengernyitkan dahi—mungkin bingung melihat si kompeni tiba-tiba berkunjung ke sawah di pagi hari.

Tanpa ragu, Nesia segera turun ke sawah. Telapak kakinya bertemu lembut dengan perpaduan tanah gembur dan air.

"Ayo, Tuan. Turunlah! Seru lho, tanahnya lembut."

Si pemuda berambut tulip itu mengernyitkan dahi, tentu ia belum pernah turun ke sawah sebelumnya.

Gadis bermata hitam itu pun berkacak pinggang. "Yah, Tuan payah nih! Masa turun ke sawah saja tidak berani, padahal tadi Anda sendiri yang bilang ingin ikut menanam padi."

Mendengar perkataan Nesia, segera sang personifikasi Koninkirjk der Nederlanden itu melepas sepatunya dan mempertemukan telapak kakinya dengan tanah sawah. Nesia tertawa kecil melihat pemuda itu yang terlihat kikuk berurusan dengan sawah.

Seolah mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan Nesia, Nethere pun berkata, "Di negeriku tidak ada sawah seperti ini, Nesia. Jadi, jangan tertawai aku," ucapnya dengan tetap menjaga _image cool_-nya.

Nesia menyingsingkan lengan bajunya dan mulai mengambil sebuah bibit padi dari keranjang yang sedari tadi ditentengnya.

"Tuan, sawahnya kemarin sudah dibajak oleh kerbau milik Pak Sentosa. Jadi, kita hanya tinggal menanam bibit-bibit ini."

Nethere kemudian ikut menyingsingkan lengan baju dan menekuk celananya. "Sip! Ayo kita menanam padi! Biar aku dari sebelah sini, kau yang dari sebelah sana," ucapnya sambil menunjuk ke sebuah sisi sawah yang lain. Nesia mengernyitkan dahi pertanda ia meragukan keterampilan tuannya dalam soal tanam-menanam.

.

.

Tangan mungil Nesia menancapkan akar bibit padi ke dalam tanah gembur—yang sudah terairi—itu. Ia menatanya dalam sebuah barisan horisontal sembari berjalan menyamping ke kiri, apabila satu baris petak sawah telah selesai ditanami, maka ia mulai kembali baris setelahnya. Seperti itu, menata... mundur... menata... mundur. Ia terkikik geli mengingat dalam bahasa Jawa istilah menanam padi dinamakan '_tandur_' yakni kepanjangan dari '_nata karo mundur_' alias menata sambil mundur.

Satu jam berlalu, gadis remaja itu merasa kegiatan menanam padi untuk pagi ini sudah cukup. Nesia kemudian berjalan mendekati Nethere yang menanam padi di sisi sawah lainnya. Alangkah terkejutnya gadis itu saat menemukan bibit-bibit padi itu tidak tertanam dengan benar. Daun bibit padi muda itu malah hampir tenggelam oleh air.

"A-aduh, Tuan... mengapa seperti itu?" tanyanya.

Nethere yang tengah memijit pinggangnya itu menoleh. "Eh, memangnya kenapa? Sudah benar seperti ini, 'kan?"

Gadis bermata legam itu menepuk jidatnya. "Ya ampun, Tuan. Kalau seperti itu nanti bibit padinya bisa mati. Seharusnya cukup tancapkan saja akarnya, jangan dalam-dalam sampai semua daun padi hampir tenggelam begitu."

"Oh, begitu, ya?" respon pemuda berambut tulip itu sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Nesia pun terkikik geli saat melihat dengan jelas wajah tuannya yang belepotan tanah sawah.

"Izinkan saya memberi contoh untuk Anda," ucap Nesia.

Dengan cekatan, gadis kecil itu membetulkan bibit padi yang semula ditanam Nethere. Tangan kecilnya kemudian mengambil satu per satu bibit padi baru dan menanamya di barisan selanjutnya. Diam-diam, pemuda bule itu takjub melihat Nesia yang dengan cekatan menyelesaikan dua barisan dalam satu singkat.

"Ok, kau bisa berhenti. Aku sudah paham sekarang."

Nesia menghentikan pekerjaanya. "Syukurlah kalau sudah paham sekarang, Tuan."

Nethere kembali meraih bibit-bibit padi bagiannya yang masih tersisa banyak. Kali ini ia bertekad akan menyelesaikannya.

"Tenang saja, Nes. Bahkan aku akan menanamnya lebih baik darimu," ucapnya.

Mata gelap Nesia berbinar, perkataan Nethere tadi seolah ajakan lomba baginya.

"Kalau begitu, Tuan mau berlomba dengan saya?"

Pemuda itu menjentikkan jarinya. "Ide bagus! Kalau kau menang kau boleh minta dibelikan apapun. Kalau aku yang menang, aku ingin kau menemaniku saat berkunjung ke kantor atasanku besok lusa. Bagaimana?"

Nesia terlihat berpikir, permintaan tuannya tidak sulit jika seandainya ia yang kalah. Lagipula jika ia yang menang, ia ingin dibelikan buku-buku baru sebagai koleksi bacaannya. Gadis kecil itu memang senang membaca buku apa saja, baik buku cerita, maupun buku ilmu pengetahuan dari negeri tuannya.

"Baik, Tuan. Saya setuju!"

Lalu, pagi itu menjadi pagi yang menyenangkan sekaligus melelahkan bagi Nesia dan Nethere. Nethere terengah-engah, peluhnya menetes menuruni lekuk wajahnya, padahal tadi ia merasa sudah berusaha keras, akan tetapi dirinya tetap tidak dapat mengalahkan Nesia.

Malam harinya Nethere menderita sakit pinggang, maklum… tidak biasa bekerja berat, sih.

**.**

**.**

**~Selesai~**

* * *

**A/N: **Baru sadar nemu file lama ini di PC, kebetulan karena belum selesai jadi saya selesaikan saja, hehe.

Ngebayangin bule nanam padi di sawah itu rasanya XDD

Review?


End file.
